Mirror
by SarahSwifty13
Summary: Accused of stealing a song, internet sensation Austin Moon is forced into obscurity. When he meets the intriguing Ally Dawson at an all night diner, she becomes the only person who believes his innocence and is willing to help him prove it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror**

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.

Chapter One

"_Our hearts, they need a mirror. We see our better selves in the eyes of those who love us." – James Carstairs, The Infernal Devices_

She punched the buttons for her song selections and rapped the mismatched jukebox. The neon lights flickered before the machine came to life and she hummed along to her favorite tunes as she grabbed the wet cloth off the counter. The customers never did minded her humming while she worked, especially not at this hour when there were only a handful eating in the booths. Besides, they were the Wednesday night regulars whom Ally was familiar with.

Ally worked her way around the booths, falling into the familiar pattern of wiping the tables to the beat of the music. The quiet conversations, clinking of silverware, whirling of the ceiling fans and humming of the coffee machine always made her comfortable at work. The music especially, helped relieve her exhaustion from the long hours under the glare of the yellow lights. It brought her an indescribable sense of ease as she fell into the familiar motions of her night-shift at the all night diner located on the fringe of town, between the city and the suburbs.

When she was done with the tables, she proceeded to the ochre piano situated to the right of the mini-stage. It was not really a stage but rather, more of an uplifted platform where local talents and aspiring musicians rocked out on certain evenings. She remembered assisting her manger, Mindy, in setting up the amplifiers for the diner's first music night. Gingerly, she lifted the piano cover and cleaned the keys, with much more care and attention than she did with the tables, a satisfied smile forming on her face as she brought a shine to them that was previously absent.

Just then the doorbell jingled and the cool night air which entered loosened whips of cocoa-caramel hair from her ponytail.

"Welcome to melody diner!" Ally turned to greet the customer, only to see him sliding into the booth furthest from sight, right at the back corner. Ally could not help but quirk an eyebrow. It was way too obvious he was trying to be inconspicuous. His red leather jacket's collar was upturned, sunglasses and hat covering his features and blonde head. He flinched when his blue sneakers squeaked on the checkered linoleum tiles.

He set his jet black guitar case in the seat opposite him and flipped through the menu so quickly, Ally was certain he was only looking at the pictures. Seeing as her co-worker, Cassidy, was busy with the dishes in the kitchen, Ally readjusted her apron and made her way to the shady-looking customer. She stifled a yawn, slapping her cheeks to bring some color to them.

"Good evening, would you like to place your order?" Ally spoke with her most pleasant voice for serving customers.

"I'll take whatever you recommend," He responded quietly, avoiding Ally's gaze.

"Alright, one special with the soup-of-the-day, cream of potatoes," she flashed her pearly whites, her eyes scrutinizing the familiar-looking blonde before her. She was certain he reminded her of someone she had seen before… but who? As she prepared his order, she glanced at him every now and then, racking her brain for a similar face.

"Here you go, sir. One chicken pot pie and your soup. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yeah… you could quit forcing those smiles of yours."

"Excuse me?" His words threw her off. She was expecting a silent response like a shake or a nod, given his obscurity but certainly _not that._

"Your panda eyes scream of your lack of sleep," He pointed out coolly as he started on his soup, "and not to mention the state of your fingernails."

Immediately, colour rose in Ally's cheeks. Nobody had ever been so frank with her before, especially not a stranger, who, apparently had noticed her -no- managed to _observe _her while she was stealing glances at him. She stood there staring at him for the next few seconds, dumbfounded.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me eat? Is this something employees are obligated to do?" He spoke between mouthfuls, trying to hide a smirk at Ally's reaction.

"Service with a smile and it will be worth your while," Ally blurted out as she slid in next to his guitar.

He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I appreciate tips, blondie. And some customers can be extra generous when they are satisfied with your service. Isn't it the same with your performances?" Ally asked, tilting her head towards the guitar.

"How do you know I'm an entertainer? I could be a music teacher," He countered, his sunglasses slowly slipping to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, a music teacher with something to hide," she snorted, but regretted them the moment she said it as the blonde instantly froze on her last word. Could she have guessed correctly? Ally narrowed her eyes, training them on the fishy customer. He _still_ looked familiar. And those eyes, which hardened just the slightest after she spoke, really reminded her of someone.

He dropped his gaze, focusing on his soup, snapping back to his former state before Ally's comment. "And you play the piano," He said matter-of-factly.

'Okay now where did _that_ come from?' Ally thought, taken aback by his abrupt topic change.

"How did you…How did you know?"

"So I _am_ correct," He grinned, "thanks for the affirmation."

Darn. He was good at this. 'Well, two can play at _that_ game,' Ally thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you resembled that internet sensation, Austin Moon?"

The blonde's metal spoon fell from his hands into his half-full soup bowl, sending a few splatters onto the table. Once again, he turned as still as stone.

"No way. You ARE Austin Moon!" Ally's voice rose a few octaves, excited by her discovery. She slammed her palms onto the tabletop, her chocolate eyes widening in pleasant surprise. "I KNEW IT!"

"SHHH," Austin lunged forward to cup her mouth with his hands, his eyes darting around the diner to check if his presence had been noticed.

"wh…whmmruph yurrr coqnng…?"

"Oh sorry," Austin said, removing his hand from Ally's mouth. "Please, keep it down. As you can see, I do not wish to attract any attention to myself. Now what was that you said?"

"Why are you so afraid people will recognize you? Oh and you aren't doing a very good job trying to _blend in_ with the surroundings. Your fidgety, unnatural efforts only serve the opposite."

"Do you not have television here in the suburbs? Don't you know I'm laying low?" He asked, incredulous.

"Don't be ridiculous. More like_ "disappeared into oblivion'',_ and I quote _Miami Mack._" Ally said, making inverted commas with her fingers. "And this isn't the suburbs, technically. Melody diner is on the outskirts of town."

"I didn't do it, you know," Austin said defensively, flinching at Miami Mack's quote, folding his arms across his chest. "And what's the difference? Your diner is on the fringe of the city."

"I wasn't accusing you of _stealing the song_," Ally said, frowning.

"Yeah well, you're probably the only person in Miami," He let out a deep sigh, sinking back into the cushion. For the first time, Ally noticed how tired Austin looked. She was sure his panda eyes were worse than hers. And she noticed how his jacket seemed slightly too large for his frame. He probably looked as worn out as she felt.

"But if you're innocent, why are you running?"

"You don't understand. I'm being sued here and all evidence points towards me. What other choice do I have?"

"Don't you have a lawyer? I'm sure you can afford one, Mr. sold-out-arenas."

"You think I haven't thought of that? Let me repeat: all evidence points towards _me_. And lawyers work on gathered evidence. I'm telling you, _Trent, or Mr. T-Fame, framed me_. It doesn't help that we're both signed onto Starr records as well. I'll bet you he did it because he was always jealous I was a better dancer than him. I just can't believe Jimmy would believe _him and not me_. I was there first." His voice descended to almost a whisper on the last words, layered with hurt, stinging of betrayal.

"T-Fame is a terrible stage name… And who's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr Records. Ugh, I've lost 'dedicated' fans and my music career. My parents were right; the entertainment world is ugly… I should have just stuck with the mattress business…Hey, what's your name?"

"Ally," She smiled, offering her hand, which Austin shook firmly. "Show business sounds scary… So how are you getting by?"

Austin measured her gaze as he answered, wondering why this stranger was being so nice to him, tolerating his rant which had nothing to do with her. _Why did she even care how he was doing?_ "Gigs at cafes where nobody knows me," He shrugged, trying to lighten his pitiful state. "Nobody believes me, Ally, what am I doing to do?" Austin sighed, exasperated.

"If it makes you feel any better, I believe you. I don't know why I do, but something tells me you're innocent," She smiled, reaching out to put her hand over his.

Then, realization hit him like a hammer. Maybe that's why he opened up to her: because she was willing to listen to him. Because she did not judge him like everyone else did. _Because she actually believes him. _

"I wish you all the best, Austin Moon," Ally said as she slid out of the booth. "I have to get back to work." Austin watched as the petite brunette headed to the counter to refill the ketchup bottles. As he finished his meal, he realized how very alone he had felt this past couple of weeks. He had been so in need of somebody to talk to, just a listening ear. Just someone to listen to him. Not just listen, but really _hear_ him. He was glad he chanced upon this diner. Perhaps he could play a gig here sometime this week. Austin smiled at the thought of finding a reason to see Ally again. He brushed himself up and headed to the counter to ask for an available slot to perform, only to find a sleeping Ally.

He looked down at her, her head resting on her folded arms, her face serene and blissful. Austin silently stuck his bill under a ketchup bottle and walked out just as a group of noisy surfers entered.

"Hey Dawwwson!" A dirty blonde haired surfer slammed his palm on the counter next to Ally who jumped awake.

"Oh hey Billl, yes, your regular will be coming right up! Hey, did you see who put this here?" Ally asked, counting the notes under the ketchup bottle. "They overpaid! By a lot!"

"I think your generous tipper just left," Billl pointed his thumb behind him.

Instantly, Ally looked at Austin's booth, and finding it empty, ran out the door with the change. The cold night air caressed her skin and sent strands of her hair tickling her neck. She scanned her surroundings, straining her eyes in the darkness. The sky was littered with an occasional star, but not bright enough to illuminate the night. There wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Keep it," A voice came from behind her that made her jump. She whipped around and found Austin strumming his guitar under the street lamp to the left. Ally walked towards him and stuck her hand out with the change.

Austin simply ignored her and continued strumming. "I can't take this. It's too much." She said, putting her hand on the guitar strings to stop him before taking his hand and placing the money in it gently, curling his fingers over the notes.

She plopped down on the bench beside him, with their backs to the salon next to the diner. They faced the empty street and listened to his strumming.

"You know this song?" Austin inquired as Ally started to hum along.

"Are you kidding me? Jackson Lowe's a rock legend."

"Yeah too bad he had that meltdown in Seattle." They sighed in unison. Austin's eyes never once left Ally as she hummed along. "What do you think the lyrics mean?" She asked abruptly, turning to face him.

Austin shrugged and answered without ceasing the song. "The most generic answer would be the meaning of life, I guess. There have been several interpretations."

Ally nodded, proceeding to muse aloud, "And what exactly is the meaning of life, Austin? Have you ever wondered what our purpose is? We're all little boats sailing across this huge sea," She spread her arms wide to demonstrate the vastness of the ocean and Austin could not help but smile. "Don't you think we're all trying to devote ourselves to something out of reach? And who's to know what the tide may bring?"

Austin eyes never left her as she carried on. In all honesty, he was intrigued by this brunette and her philosophical ruminations. Her curiosity was amusing to him and he could not help but notice the sparkle in her eyes whenever she talked about something she was genuinely concerned about. Sub-consciously, he felt attracted to her. And as he observed her, his eyes boring into hers, he resisted the urge to tell her how much her eyes hold, just like the stars in the sky that night. Even though they just met, he seemed to realize how far she's come to be right where she was and sincerely wondered how old her soul was. He craved to stay up all night talking to her, sharing with her. He suddenly recalled his mother, Mimi, telling him when he first started dating, how rare it was to find a girl who hears others, because sure, everyone listens to you, but not everyone hears you.

"Not everybody lives, but everybody dies, you know, Austin? Austin? Hellooo?" Ally waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed it and said, "Teach me. Teach me how to live."

Ally shrank back, shocked yet again. "You've got to stop doing that you know."

"Doing what?"

"That!" She said, pointing with her free hand at his face, making random circles with her index finger. "The whole catching-me-off-guard-with-what-you-just-said thing while your pupils suddenly dilate and make you look all adorable. That's the third time tonight, Austin Moon. "

"You think I look adorable?" He said, smirking, her hand still in his. "Really?" He asked, leaning closer towards her, causing Ally to shrink further back reflexively. Suddenly, Ally was more awake than before. She rolled her eyes, giving him a playful shove in an attempt to diffuse the odd effect his proximity was having on her. She shook her head to clear the sudden cloud, and freed her hand from his. And when she did, she felt the electricity she was unaware that existed between them, dissipate.

"So you won't teach me?" He asked, disappointment bubbling inside him, surprising himself how much he had actually hoped for.

"Huh no, I mean, sure. I mean- I can't qualify, Austin, I'm still figuring _my_ life out, don't be absurd. I'm learning every day." She said through nervous laughs, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I learnt a great deal today, Ally," He responded, smiling the most brilliant smile Ally had ever seen on him. "Is there a spot for me to perform at the diner tomorrow night?"

"Actually, yes. It's a good thing you asked since Nelson's sick… Oh he's my neighbor's son, cute little ten year old who rocks the accordion." Ally explained, seeing Austin's clueless expression upon hearing of Nelson.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night, Ally…."

"Dawson. Ally Dawson. Good night, Austin." Ally waved and headed back towards the diner.

He watched her retreating silhouette till the river of light flowed from the diner and illuminated her as she pushed the double doors open. He found himself smiling even as she disappeared from sight, smiling at himself, smiling at Ally, smiling at the strange sensation he felt nestled in his chest as he settled his guitar its case and got off the bench.

**A/N: Hello, I hope you have enjoyed my new story (: My fan fiction break is over (Yay!) so hopefully, I'll be updating soon. (Yes, I am working on the next few chapters of Temporary Home, if any of you are still sticking with that story…), I'm just unclear about certain order of events so until I figure that out, you can expect perhaps one shots and updates to this muti-chapter). Oh and yes, if you recognize any resemblance to certain lyrics in this story, they're from **_**I won't give up by Jason Mraz and Little Boats by Laura Zocca (disclaimer above!)**_**, two of my absolute favorite songs. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Lovelovelove,**

**SarahSwifty13**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally._

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"You actually _didn't _sound too bad live, Moon," Ally chuckled, handing him his fee for the night. "Almost as good as on the radio."

He took the small bundle of cash as he hopped off the stage with his guitar and promptly shoved it into his jean pocket without another glance. "Almost?" He asked, feigning chagrin.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Aren't you going to count that?" She raised her eyebrows at his stuffed pockets, turning off the switches to the amplifiers.

The blonde shook his head, shooting her a look that said 'I trust you' as he sat down on a bar stool. She smiled in response, though the smile did not quite reach her eyes. She was tired, he knew, probably more so than him, considering she had been busy with her busgirl job while he idled around, watching her and getting to know her better during her too short breaks.

For the past half hour, her eyes had darted every so often from the cuckoo clock above the lighted menu above the counter, to the diner's entrance, and Austin knew she was waiting impatiently for Trish, her best friend he had heard so much about, to come with her take-out. He found it weird that Ally didn't have her meals here. She was working at a diner for goodness sake! Which was exactly what he told her after probing her about an employee's discount, but Ally had simply waved him off, mumbling about how she got sick of tasting the same food all the time, something Austin suspected wasn't the truth, for he was sure he saw the paper bag with the diner's logo next to her sling bag in the lockers behind. But he had let the matter rest. For now, anyway, since Ally was whisked off by the dinner rush soon after.

"So I presume my awesomeness will showcase here every Thursday night, then?"

"I don't know…" She teased, watching his confident smirk disappear as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Come on, they loved me," He stated, putting down his coffee mug. "You've gotta admit they went _wild_ when I busted out those cool moves."

Once again, she rolled her eyes at his air of arrogance, unwilling to admit that she too, was just as impressed as the crowd when he mooned-walked mid-way through his performance. Honestly, she had no idea the diner's poor excuse for a stage had enough room for crazy back flips until Austin did it, not to mention how tall Austin is. She could tell he was a natural, judging from the pleased responses he received, but Ally wasn't planning on letting his head get bigger than it already was. She made a motion of sealing her lips as she headed for the kitchen.

It happened so quickly, her brain only registered it after the wind was knocked out of her.

As if to reinforce his point to convince her, Austin had leapt over the counter and slid his way over to the surprised brunette, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him before taking hold of the other and sliding back, dragging her into a random dance as he twirled an awkward Ally.

"Austin, I – " she was drowned out by the jukebox which Austin had turned up as he danced past it, in time to the upbeat rhythm, pulling along a stumbling Ally. All she could think about while trying not to fully embarrass herself by losing her footing was how ridiculous this whole thing was – she was supposed to be working! Her shift didn't end for another eleven minutes and she was in an apron, with two left-feet!

"Whoa! Austin! I can't dan—" Her breath hitched as he spun her twice before pulling her petite frame against him. Clearly, Austin knew how to lead, and clearly, Ally couldn't follow.

He grinned down at her widened eyes, just before tilting her backwards to end off in style. One of his hands was around her waist, supporting her, while the other was clasped in one of hers. Her other hand was gripping onto his shoulder a little too tightly as her chest rose up and down quickly, trying to catch her breath without gasping ungracefully like a fish out of water.

He was staring into her eyes, his satisfied grin growing wider by the second, an eyebrow quirked, breathing not even close to how hard she was. For some reason, that annoyed her. As if that wasn't enough, his face was positively _glowing._

'_It must be the lighting in here.' _She reasoned mentally, unable to stand his radiance. On the other hand, her face was pink from the rush and she felt slightly light-headed, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering rapidly, adding to her growing annoyance at his composure.

Ally could almost hear her heart pounding (and prayed that he couldn't) as Austin leaned down towards her. Her eyelids fluttered when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

"Admit it, Ally —I'm all around impressive." An insuppressible shudder shook her. Once again, he was invading her personal space. This guy really didn't know his boundaries, huh? She swallowed, straining to keep her voice steady, "I'm sure Mindy wouldn't mind if you take the stage next week."

That wasn't exactly the reply he was waiting for but eh, close enough. He pulled her upright, his hands coming to rest gently around her waist while Ally's subconsciously moved to hook her dainty fingers behind his neck.

The music had stopped but he was still swaying on the spot, forcing Ally to go along with him. It was hard not to get lost in his eyes and in that moment, she focused on nothing else but him. She wondered if he knew how easily he clouded people's brains, making it hard for them to think straight. Even in the harshness of the counter's lights, he looked like he was bathing in sunshine.

The jingling of the bell above the double doors broke her from her reverie and Ally jerked back abruptly as her eyes landed on her best friend's surprised face, causing Austin's arms to fall back to his sides with an audible smack. It worried and galled her that she immediately thought his hands looked better around her.

Austin turned around to face the rude bubble-burster just as she spoke, "Slacking on the job? Wow, so I really did rub off on you…" the stout Latina trailed off as her eyes fixed on his face. She was scrutinizing him very conspicuously, not bothering to be subtle about her lack of manners.

"Was not!" Ally shot back indignantly. From Trish's expression when she walked through the doors, Ally knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Both Austin and Trish said in unison.

"Trish, Austin. Austin, this is my best friend, Trish." Ally motioned between the two before slipping off her apron and folding it neatly, preparing to clock out, seeing as Cassidy should be arriving for her shift anytime now.

"Austin who?" Trish probed, handing Ally a white plastic bag. She dug around in her violet jacket pocket before tossing Ally a set of black car keys, which she barely caught. Ally knew what Trish meant and she thought she might as well clear things up before Trish started with the suggestive questions, and no way was she going to let that happen with said boy standing right there.

"Austin – he's a new friend, you might or might not recognize him– Moon." Trish raised her hands in mock surrender at Ally's tone, turning to study his face once again, her wild curls almost swiping Ally's face in the process.

"You do have a striking resemblance to that washed-up internet sensation."

"Trish!" Ally yelled, horrified at her friend's frankness that entailed insensitivity, something she never got used to even after knowing her for over seven years.

"Ouch." Austin muttered, slapping a hand where his heart lay.

"So it is you!" Her jaw dropped, ignoring Ally's chiding. She whipped out her cell phone and before anyone could figure out what she was doing, successive camera flashes stunned the blonde. As she clicked away happily, Austin shot a look at Ally, amusement light in his eyes.

"Sorry," she mouthed, apologizing on her friend's behalf before heading to grab her bags. She returned with more carriers than what was in her shelf from the employees' lockers, a list between her lips, only to find Trish snatching Austin's coffee mug from his hands. Hot chocolate trickled down his chin and the camera flash went off again. Trish smirked at the frown in her shot and chuckled to herself. "This has touched your lips. Thank you in advance for making me rich."

"I wasn't done with that!" Trish paid little attention to Austin's protests, shooing him away like a pesky fly while she focused on her 'business endeavors'.

"Trish, when do you need Owen back?"

"Owen?" Austin asked, picking up his guitar case, seeing as Ally was making her way out.

"My car," Trish answered, not looking up from her phone. "My brother's out of town and there's no way I'm letting Dougie sit in the garage."

"Your brother's car, I'm assuming?" Austin asked, hoping to ascertain the names.

"His maserati," Trish grinned, "but mine, for this entire week. And I'm so driving that to Monday's live taping of _Crime & Judgment. _Dez will _flip out _when he sees me arriving in that beauty."

Austin froze mid-step. '_Dez? No way, I must've heard it wrong.' _He shook his head, catching up to his two friends in the parking lot across the street.

"You got tickets to Crime & Judgment?" _'And that was Dez's favorite crime show of all time.'_ A voice in his mind spoke. What are the chances that Trish was talking about the same Dez he knew? _'One in a million,'_ He reminded himself, pushing away the stupid lingering hopes.

"Please, I don't need tickets. My dad's the production manager. I got unlimited free passes for my quinceanera. Why are you following us, blondie?"

"Ally said she would give me a ride back to my… place." He fidgeted, unwilling to let on more than necessary.

"Well Ally is supposed to drop me off at my place first, because I have to be at work early tomorrow," She shot a pointed look at the blonde as Ally unlocked Owen – apparently a sweet red Porsche. "Brooke quit." She explained, resolving Ally's questioning look. "Don't you have your own ride, pop star? I call shotgun." She promptly slid into the front seat, just as Ally started up the engine.

"It's tough carrying my guitar on a Harley-Davidson," He shrugged, slipping in before Ally pulled out of the almost deserted lot.

Austin allowed his mind to wander to Dez, while the two girls chatted on in the front. With Trish mentioning his name earlier, and their laughter in the front, Austin couldn't help but reminisce about his car rides with his redheaded best friend. Suddenly, he missed him so, and longed to talk to his favorite ginger. '_But no. I shouldn't think that way. It's for the best.'_ He thought, forcing away any lingering feelings of loneliness.

"Hey, Austin, what's your number?" Trish called over the wind, catching his eye in the rearview mirror.

"Why would I give you my number just so you could sell it? And you don't even need the money, do you?" Austin raised his eyebrows, having already guessed Trish's background from their short meeting. The neighborhood they were currently in, in the city, only served to affirm his thoughts. Too many hedges and too much glass surrounded them. One might not expect _the Austin Moon_ to feel out of place in such extravagant locations, if anything, he should feel at home. But then again, not many knew how frugally he was raised.

"No, but I like money," Austin snorted at her words. She turned to Ally, "Fine. Text me his number when you get home safely, okay?" Ally's laughter sang with the wind as she pulled over on a street with four-storey mansions and charming front gardens with elaborate but non-functional, or rather useless fountains.

"Goodnight, Trish. And thanks, for Owen." Ally waved her friend goodbye while Austin nodded at the Latina, who stuck out her tongue at him before disappearing from sight.

They rode in silence till they entered the suburbs, the radio muffled by the wind. Finally, he asked, "So she likes money, huh?"

Ally smiled at him in the rear-view mirror, "Trish likes to prove herself more than she likes money, per se. She's met a lot of people who think she's spoiled and knows nothing about the value of a dollar." Ally explained, keeping her eyes on the road.

"So she got a job to prove them wrong?"

"And to prove she can be financially independent, even without her trust fund."

"She doesn't seem like someone who likes to shoulder responsibilities." He challenged, watching the streets lights blur pass as soon as they entered the suburbs and speed limit signs vanished from view with the changing landscape.

"She isn't – She has been fired from more jobs than I can count – almost as many as the shoes she has thrown out. But if there's one thing you should know, is that Trish de la Rosa never gives up."

Austin smiled at the pride and affection in Ally's voice for her best friend. He couldn't help but realize that their friendship mirrored his and Dez's. '_Or what used to be, anyway.' _A bitter voice echoed in his mind. He shook it off once again, clenching his fists to suppress the memories, choosing instead to focus on the bright smile on Ally's face in the mirror as she accelerated down the empty streets, allowing the wind to relax the stress and tension, carrying her exhaustion away.

"So speed's your thing? I took you for a safe driver."

"I _am_ a safe driver!" She cried over the howling of the wind in his ears. "It's just that I love the thrill of speed and just driving in general. I love how you feel like you're in control but free at the same time. You feel like you can let it all go but you don't have to be afraid because you can handle it. It's just awesome!" She squealed, leaning on the gas, her chestnut hair whipping behind her.

The outline of the shrubs and trees melted with the dark of the night and the shades of green fused with the yellow and white of the shop and street lights into a fascinating blur like mixed paint on an artist's palette. The blood coursed through her veins and her heart pumped with the exhilaration. The cool night air swept over them like a blanket, vanquishing their burdens, however momentary, leaving behind a satisfying relief. He felt light-headed, but in a good way, giddy with rejuvenation, if you will. He looked over his shoulder at the diminishing city lights and let out a contended sigh.

* * *

"Another detour?" Austin asked as Ally pulled up at a convenience store.

"Sorry, it'll be quick. I just need to grab a few things. I hope you don't mind." She waved a list she took out from her pocket before grabbing her purse and disappearing into the mini-mart. He spotted her phone lying on the driver's seat and picked it up. Without thinking twice, Austin pressed a few keys and returned the phone to its original place. Soon after, he jogged in after her.

"Dammit," she muttered as the packets of wipes tumbled to her feet. Suddenly, a hand reached above her to grab the cleaning supplies she was trying to get. She turned just in time to see Austin drop her items into the basket on her other arm. Even on her tippy toes, he was still a head taller than her.

"Thanks," she replied, the same time he asked, "Where are the pancakes?"

A moment later, she was greeted at the cash register with Austin cradling too many boxes of frozen pancakes, pudding and a bag of jellybeans. She bit her tongue, holding back her comment on his unhealthy choices. Meeting her measured look, he made a gagging noise at the fresh broccoli in her hand, to which Ally returned an indifferent expression, as if expecting his response.

"A few things, huh?" Austin took the bags from her.

"No it's fine, I've got it." But her hold on her groceries loosened as the blonde swung one bag over his shoulder, the rest straining under the weight of its load, now in his firm grip.

"Thanks,"

He shrugged, "it's the least I could do since you're giving me a lift."

"Speaking of which," She said, closing the car door behind her, "this is an inn you're staying at?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off, uncomfortable about where this conversation was heading.

"It's not much but I've an extra room – well, kind of, at my other work place and there's a sofa bed and everything… if you are interested."

"Your other work place?"

"Yeah, it's in the city but I'm heading there first thing tomorrow morning,"

"How much…?"

"I'm not charging you, Austin, don't be ridiculous," She cut him off.

"Oh."

He didn't really know what to say or how to respond. A part of his mind is telling him to be reasonable and jump at this offer before he regretted the opportunity, but another part of him worried about how his future is going to intertwine with hers one way or another, if he accepts. They are bound to cross paths if he's staying where she's working. And it wasn't that he didn't trust her, if anything, Austin was struck by how easily he did, and how comfortable he felt around her and the last thing he wanted to do was get her tangled up in his ugly business and almost-in-shambles, hanging-in-there mess of a life.

Ally calling his name rescued him from his mental war.

"We're here,"

"Thank you, Ally. I'll let you know. Goodnight," And before she could say another word, he bounded up the stairs with his bags and guitar, shouting "your phone," before disappearing behind the rustic door.

She fumbled around for her ancient flip phone, reading the message he left her, along with a string of numbers at the end.

_Trish doesn't need my number, but I thought you should have it. PS. Contrary to popular belief, you don't have two left feet. Your driving is on par with your dancing ;)_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter bored you, it's kind of a filler, but I promise more interesting things will happen soon (in other words: Dez, more about Ally's life & Austin's court case). Please review! I'm working on the next chapter of Temporary Home so, sorry if this story takes a while to update. Thank you for your patience(: I hope you all had a blessed Christmas! **

**Lovelovelove,**

**SarahSwifty13**


End file.
